The Most Powerful Demigod
by deannx
Summary: Percy is raised on Olympus, given the powers of every God and Goddess, and raised to become the most powerful demigod the world has ever known, eventually to return to Camp Half-Blood, where he feigns dumb to fit in with his friends. But all secrets find a way of coming to the surface in the end. (My interpretation of a fic called 'Champion of Olympus' by TheseusLives.)


Poseidon had a decision to make. The Gods of Olympus had taken a vote, the result being in favour of giving up his child to Olympus, where he would be trained to be the strongest demigod to ever have existed. Poseidon decided he wanted to consult Sally, as it was her child as well as his. She was sat on the beach, which she visited quite often, examining the deep blue seas with a glint of admiration in her eyes. Poseidon's heart fluttered at the sight of her - so beautiful, so free. "Sally," he said, squeezing her shoulder as he sat down next to her. She tried to mask the excitement in her eyes. "I have something to ask of you," he continued, a flash of nervousness in his voice. She nodded, urging him to go on. "There is a prophecy. It says that a half blood must decide the fate of the world. The Gods have decided that raising a child on Olympus - training them, so that they would be ready, is the most logical course of action. He...he might not be safe with you, that is the only reason I ask this of you. But it's your child, Sally, I understand if you don't want this," he said, holding her hand. She looked down at the sand, contemplating the idea in her mind. "Will the child definitely be safe with you?" She asked simply. "Of course, Sally," he replied, squeezing her hand warmly. She sounded hollow, but he knew that she would put the safety of her child over her own desires. She rubbed a hand over her pregnant belly, and met Poseidon's eyes one last time. "I have one request. Name him Perseus," she asked, clearly pained. He nodded, kissed her forehead one last time, and disappeared. Poseidon reappeared in Olympus, earning curious looks from the Gods. He met each of their eyes individually, and said firmly, "We'll do it."

The next few months passed like seconds and before Poseidon knew it, Sally went into labour. Poseidon sensed the news and silently gave her his blessing for the pregnancy to go smoothly. The cute baby boy with bright green eyes was delivered to Olympus, the place he would remain for his entire childhood, a note attached to his bundle reading, "Sally is well,". A gift from Hera, Poseidon guessed, being the goddess of birth. Not long after his arrival, Athena called all of the Gods together to discuss her new idea.

Her eyes sparkled with wisdom as she began to speak. "We want Perseus to save Olympus for us. So, let's give him our power. It's never been done before, but I've done the calculations. As long as we focus a certain amount of energy and blast him at the same time, it'll work," she said, scanning the room, daring someone to challenge her. Abruptly, Poseidon yelled, " _BLAST_ him?" in an accusatory tone. Athena stared him down coldly. Ares interrupted, "This could make the war a lot more interesting...I'm in," Poseidon still looked enraged. "Look, Poseidon, it won't hurt him at all. We're _helping_ him, we're giving him our power. If you truly cared for your son, you would agree to this," Athena said, analysing his expression. Aphrodite piped in, "Ooooh, please can we do it? A powerful hero creates amazing love stories..." She trailed off happily, clearly in her own world of fantasy. Eventually, there was a vote. Only Artemis refused to participate, wrinkling her nose at the thought of trusting a MAN with her power. Poseidon didn't look happy, but even he recognised that it could benefit them in the war.

Finally, the moment came. Percy sat innocently in his crib, giggling at the Gods who stood before him. Hestia gave him a warm smile. "Okay, now," Athena declared, and suddenly the room shone powerfully. Athena had warned the Gods not to put all of their energy into the child so that he wouldn't burn or shrivel up. Poseidon sat in the corner anxiously, seeing as Percy already had his power. Suddenly, the flash died down and the Gods stared into the crib curiously. Percy was still sat there, happy as ever, batting his long eyelashes. Poseidon relaxed his tense posture, and his face hardened. "That's that, then," He said. Something about his voice conveyed a clear message to the other Gods: get lost. They cleared out of the room, leaving Percy alone with his father.

"Perseus," Poseidon whispered, approaching the crib. "Sally would've adored you," he murmured, giving the baby his finger to hold. Suddenly, Poseidon got pricked by an electric shock. Baby Percy giggled. "You..." Poseidon said with a hint of surprise in his voice. So giving him the powers had worked. If Percy had enough power to stun the sea god at age 2, who knew how powerful he would become in the future?


End file.
